Taking Over Me
by BunnyWhite
Summary: Sasori y su mejor amigo Itachi, están haciendo una limpieza extrema en la casa de sus difuntos abuelos, de la nada aparece el diario de su bisabuelo diciendo que fue acosado por un Incubo, lo que no saben es que ese incubo no se fue y ahora va tras Sasori. Advertencias:Contiene Lemon, Rape, Itasaso vs Deisaso
1. Chapter 1

Taking Over me

Resumen: Sasori y su mejor amigo Itachi, están haciendo una limpieza extrema en la casa de sus difuntos abuelos, de la nada aparece el diario de su bisabuelo diciendo que fue acosado por un Incubo, lo que no saben es que ese incubo no se fue y ahora va tras Sasori.

Warnings: Lemon, Rape, Itasaso vs Deisaso

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishomoto

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capítulo 1: El Incubo

Era un día como cualquier otro, o por lo menos para mí, mi nombre es Akasuna no Sasori, tengo 20 años, soy de baja estatura, pelirrojo, ojos color caramelo, y soy de piel blanca, mi familia y mi único amigo me llaman Sori, en especial Itachi, mi mejor y único amigo, él proviene del clan Uchiha, los cuales se les conoce por su inteligencia, astucia y atractiva apariencia. La mayoría de los Uchiha tienen algo en común es su aspecto físico, piel blanca por no decir pálida, cabello negro, algunos los tienen largo como Itachi y unos grandes ojos color negro, cada vez que un Uchiha se enfada uno puede jurar que sus ojos se vuelven rojos, pero yo no me fijo mucho en eso.

Ahora mismo estoy en el auto de Itachi en dirección al campo, mis padres me encargaron de limpiar y arreglar la casa de mis difuntos abuelos, para después venderla, ellos lo harían si no fuese porque al ser vendedores de bienes raíces casi no tienen tiempo. Y este trabajo durara mucho porque nadie ha ido a esa casa en un año, y hacerlo yo solo me tomaría semanas por eso le pedí ayuda a Itachi y él acepto sin siquiera pensarlo.

Cuando menos lo esperamos llegamos, la casa era de 2 pisos muy al estilo japonés antiguo, salimos del auto y admiramos mejor la casa.

Bueno, tardaremos como 3 días máximo, ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?- le pregunte

Ya te dije que si Sori, desde que éramos niños, siempre nos hemos ayudado mutuamente.-

Caminamos hasta la puerta principal, y yo la abrí e inmediatamente una nube de polvo se levantó, todo estaba asqueroso pero como dije antes hace mucho que nadie viene aquí desde que mis abuelos murieron.

Ok, esto va a durar un poquito.- dijo Itachi tosiendo un poco

¿Aun estas seguro que me quieres ayudar?-

Si, tranquilo Sori.-

Ambos regresamos al auto y sacamos todo lo que íbamos a necesitar para limpiar la casa, luego entramos, al hacerlo sentí el ambiente un poco tenso, o más bien era una tranquilidad muy rara, como cuando se preparan para asustarte, ignore esto y nos pusimos manos a la obra, como iba a durar un poco, decidimos que aquí mismo dormiríamos, por lo que comenzamos por reparar las tuberías, después seguimos con abrir todas las puertas y ventanas, para sacudir el polvo, después reparamos las goteras, las ventanas, algunas puertas, arreglamos y reinstalamos la electricidad, todo avanzaba muy rápido.

*13 horas más tarde*

Bueno haber un repaso.- dije mientras sacaba una libreta – Limpiamos y arreglamos el comedor.-

Si ya está listo.- dijo Itachi

Reparamos las goteras.-

Ya está listo.-

Y las tuberías.-

Reinstalamos la electricidad.-

Si.-

Limpiamos y arreglamos el baño.-

Sí, todo el primer piso, ya está arreglado y limpio, solo falta poner los muebles.-

Bueno en ese caso vamos por los muebles están en el ático.-

Ambos nos dirigimos al segundo piso el cual seguía sucio porque solo habíamos sacudido el polvo, en realidad lo que faltaba era demasiado poco, tal vez íbamos a terminar hoy lo cual sería un gran alivio, entramos al ático el cual ya estaba limpio porque tuvimos que reparar las goteras, pero oímos unos ruidos como patitas muy pequeñas…por favor todo menos ratas.

Sabía que tendría que recurrir a esto.- dijo Itachi

¿Disculpa?-

¿Recuerdas mi trabajo de Biología de decimo?-

No estarás hablando en serio.-

Itachi y su hermano menor Sasuke, habían creado una especie de fumigador, que era efectiva ante todo tipo de plagas, era una especie de granada llena de un líquido especial que huele a flores exóticas pero tiene un químico especial que es mortal para las plagas pero no le hace nada a los humanos, Itachi se puso una máscara de gas y me paso una a mí, es cierto tal vez el líquido no nos hacía nada, pero si uno estaba muy cerca de la detonación pasaríamos casi que 2 horas estornudando. Itachi saco las granadas y las metió en el sistema de ventilación donde normalmente se escondían, y de un momento a otro salieron unas luces y luego un humo color naranja, he inmediatamente vimos por la ventana como una buena manda de ratas y cucarachas salieron corriendo de la casa hacia el monte. Casi me vomite pero bueno a pesar de que el humo ya se había dispersado el líquido quedara impregnado en toda la casa por lo que nunca más se volverá a ver plagas aquí.

Mire hacia los muebles y note algo debajo de uno de ellos había un dibujo, me quite la máscara y quite el mueble que me estorbaba, y pude ver mejor el dibujo, estaba hecho con tiza y tenía la forma de un pentagrama, como esos de las películas para contener a entes demoniacos.

Deberías dejarlo.- dijo Itachi

¿Por?-

…-

No seas supersticioso, borremos esto y sigamos con la limpieza.-

Durante las siguientes horas milagrosamente terminamos de limpiar y reparar la casa, acomodamos los muebles y todo quedo como nuevo, me trajo recuerdos de mi infancia, me complace el trabajo que hemos hecho.

Bueno voy a sacar el mini refrigerador y de paso a comprar comida.-

Yo iré por los futones y saca por favor mi mochila que voy a darme un baño.-

Fui al ático por los futones, pero me di cuenta que ya los había sacado, ya iba a bajar cuando note algo… era un cuaderno pequeño, lo tome y lo abrí, entonces callo una foto, la recogí y la mire era mi bisabuelo, él era igualito a mi cuando era joven.

Tome el cuaderno y me lo lleve abajo con la foto en mi mano, ya Itachi se había ido y no saco mi mochila, por lo que no podía bañarme, entonces fui a la sala, me senté en el sillón y abrí nuevamente el cuaderno y comencé a leer.

"Abril de 1920, hoy es un gran día, por fin nos vamos a mudar, me emociona dejar la cuidad e ir al campo, además voy a vivir con mi mejor amigo, tal vez ambos seamos muy jóvenes al mudarnos con solo tener 16 años de edad pero no me importa, la casa es enorme y hermosa, pero siento un aura muy tensa, no me agrada mucho."

"Mayo de 1920, Esto no era algo que esperaba, han pasado 2 meses desde que nos mudamos y cosas raras han estado pasando como cosas que se mueven solas, ruidos en la noche, pronto me di cuenta que era un Incubo, y que al parecer le atraigo mucho."

Cerré el cuaderno un momento, ¿Qué era un Incubo?, tome mi celular y lo busque, al parecer un Incubo, es un ente demoniaco que acosa a las mujeres, las viola durante sus sueños, para así obtener su energía vital, el cual es la "comida" de los Incubos. Seguí leyendo el diario saltándome las partes donde mencionaba al Incubo, yo no creo en esas cosas, pero llegue a una parte donde todo estaba escrito con tinta roja y decía:

"Por el bien de mis hijos, mis nietos y mis bisnietos, si llegan a vivir en esta casa, siéntanse bienvenidos, pero JAMAS, borren el pentagrama, o el Incubo será liberado y no se detendrá hasta tener a los de mi sangre comiendo de la palma de su mano"

¿Realmente creías en esas cosas?-

¿Qué cosas?-

¿Eh?, no es nada solo hablaba de mi bisabuelo.-

Nunca me dijiste que tenías un bisabuelo.-

Se llamaba Sasori.-

¿Igual que tú?-

Si, mira el parecido por eso mi mama me llamo así.- dije mientras le daba la foto

Es igualito a ti excepto por que es más alto y no tan enano.- dije burlon

Jajaja, dame un serrucho para hacerme cosquillas, ya vete a bañar que apestas.-

Mira quien habla.-

Nos fuimos a bañar él en el baño de abajo y yo el de arriba, después de comer nos fuimos a dormir, él en el cuarto de abajo y yo en el que solía dormir cuando era pequeño, era un cuarto espacioso de arriba, me lave los dientes y me metí bajo las cómodas y calientes sabanas.

Creo que era medianoche cuando desperté, no estaba del todo despierto, sentí como me habían quitado mi camiseta y habían comenzado a lamer y morder todo mi pecho, ese Itachi, no puede dejarme en paz ni por 2 minutos, pero por alguna extraña razón por un momento creí que no era Itachi por que el ambiente era muy tenso.

¡Ah!...Itachiii…déjame dormir.-

Me puse bocabajo para que no me siguiera molestando, pero esta vez sentí como me quitaban las sabanas y de paso, los pantalones que usaba para dormir, y de un movimiento brusco me obligaron a ponerme bocarriba, esto me despertó del todo, después sentí como comenzaban a masturbarme y a la vez, algo entro en mí, era frio, como si fuese energía pura.

¡¿Qué?!, ahhh- no había nadie- ¿Qué…está pasando?-

Luego me pusieron de lado, sentí como levantaban mi pierna, mire mi pierna, estaban las marcas donde deberían estar los dedos de una mano, pero no había nada, ¡¿Qué es todo esto?!.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de Bunny**

**Hola a todos hace mucho que no subo nada, es por qué estaba muy ocupada con el cole ahora pude terminar uno de mis fics, pero ahora que estoy en vacaciones poder avanzar más, recuerden que si tienen algún request o una crítica constructiva díganme.**

**Se despide Bunny**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Cayendo en la lujuria

¡Ahhhh!- gemí al momento que me corrí por tercera vez

Estaba suspendido en el aire con las piernas abiertas, mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y estaba completamente desnudo, esa cosa me había estado cogiendo por más de una hora. De pronto sentí como me volvía a acomodar me pusieron bocabajo con las manos en mi espalda y las caderas levantadas.

Ya…no…más estoy muy cansado.-

Volvió a entrar en mí, no dolió como cuando entro por primera vez, me resulto más placentero, no podía negarlo pero a la vez era muy doloroso, sentía que mi vida se iba con cada envestida.

¡Ah!...ya…no…mas.-

Mis suplicas eran ignoradas, esto era tan humillante, como deseaba todo se acabara, cuando me di cuenta llegue nuevamente al orgasmo, que humillante, pero esta vez sentí algo tibio y viscoso llenar mi interior, pronto me dejo en el suelo y me abrió bruscamente las piernas, sentí que su esencia salía de mi interior, y esa cosa deleitándose, viéndome en mi momento más humillante, pero a mí ya no me importaba y comencé a llorar, sentí como sus garras me tomaron del cuello y pronto sus labios se unieron con los míos, no podía verlo pero sabía que me miraba con una mirada burlona, como diciendo, eres tan fácil y dócil, de un momento a otro me soltó y el ambiente se volvió má tranquilo, él se había ido.

Un trueno me despertó de golpe, mire el reloj, eran las 7, estaba lloviendo…intente levantarme pero me caí, me sentía muy débil, mire mis brazos, mi piel estaba muy pálida y para puntos extra estaba muy mareado.

Sori, despierta.-

¿Itachi?-

Itachi entro en mi habitación y al momento empalideció, luego note que estaba casi a un metro de mi futon, estaba desnudo y tenía varios moretones por todo mi cuerpo, Itachi corrió a mi lado y se agacho a mi altura.

¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué paso?-

No…no sé qué paso, pero hace frio.-

Ven-

Él me ayudo a levantarme, trate de caminar pero las rodillas me fallaron y caí en ellas, de pronto sentí como algo se deslizaba por mis muslos…era….era…comencé a llorar otra vez, recordando todo lo que paso anoche, Itachi me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo, no importaba la situación, él siempre estaría ahí.

*Un rato después*

Me encontraba en el cuarto de Itachi, ahora estaba vestido, Itachi me había ayudado a bañarme y vestirme, ahora estaba en su cuarto, bajo su futon, con las sabanas hasta la nariz, luego escuche que entro…

Ten, necesitas comer y tomate esto después, son vitaminas, te ayudaran a recuperar la fuerza más rápido.-

Recuérdame una vez mas ¿Por qué no eres doctor?-

Porque la carrera es larga y difícil, y no podría estar contigo muy seguido.-

Vaya escusa.-

Comencé a recordar la época cuando éramos unos niños, mis padre casi nunca estaban, por lo que Itachi cuidaba de mí, yo siempre lloraba, era muy llorón de niño pero Itachi siempre estaba ahí me abrazaba y me calmaba, era y es como un hermano para mí.

Después de desayunar y tomarme las vitaminas, me sentía mucho mejor tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento me volvería a dormir, pero luego recordé, lo que paso anoche, me levante y busque el diario de mi bisabuelo, y comencé a leer…

"Mayo de 1920, pase la peor noche de mi vida, el incubo logro violar de mí, fue espantoso, me elevo en el aire y ahí mismo me poseyó, cuando termino se presentó ante mí, no recuerdo bien su nombre, era un nombre muy extraño, pero me dijo que estaba feliz, de haberle permitido tomar mi energía vital, yo le respondí que no le había permitido nada y de paso le pregunte porque me violo si yo era un hombre, el juguetón me respondió que los de su especie tanto como los íncubos como los súcubos eran bisexuales, no les importaba si su víctima era del mismo sexo con tal de obtener su energía vital mediante el coito, era su única meta, y después desapareció, pero podía sentir su aura, él no se iría."

Seguí leyendo el incubo violaba a mi bisabuelo de las maneras más humillantes, una vez mientras su mejor amigo dormía, el incubo lo llevo hasta su cuarto, lo puso en 4 y justo encima de su amigo lo violo incontables veces, pero a pesar de todo esto, según lo que dice el diario, el placer era increíble y poco a poco cayo en la adicción de este placer, pero el amigo se enteró de su existencia y encerró al incubo en el pentagrama. Después de esto vivió tranquilo por varios años, conoció a una mujer que paso a ser mi bisabuela, y poco después tuvieron 2 hijos, mi abuelo Ebiso y mi abuela Chiyo, pero por alguna extraña razón murió en 1945, y un día antes de su muerte escribió la nota de tinta roja, pobre ya sabía que el final estaba cerca.

Sori…tenemos un problema.-

¿Qué pasa?-

Acabo de ver las noticias y por la tormenta el puente que conecta el pueblo con la carretera se ha destruido, por lo que estaremos aquí un mes, hasta que lo reconstruyan.-

No podía creerlo, estábamos atrapados con ese demonio, no puedo evitar imaginar todas las cosas que me hará, no puedo evitar temblar del miedo, Itachi vio esto y se sentó a mi lado, y me abrazo, pensando que tenía frio. Itachi me hablaba pero yo estaba ido, tenía miedo, después de tantos años vuelvo a sentir miedo.

Itachi al ver que no le respondía, me alzo y me llevo a mi habitación y con cuidado me puso en el futon y me cobijo, antes de irse me dijo que iría por mas vitaminas, no quería que me dejara solo, pero el sueño me gano y caí en brazos de Morfeo.

*Fin de Sasori POV*

Mientras el joven pelirrojo dormía, la puerta lentamente se deslizo, hasta cerrarse y se escuchó el seguro, después se vio como la sabana del futon lentamente se deslizaba, hasta dejar al joven descubierto, se escuchó que alguien suspiraba de placer, pronto unas marcas de manos aparecieron en el pecho del joven, estas se movían de arriba abajo, pronto la camisa fue enrollada lentamente dejando ver su piel blanca, Sasori por su parte seguía durmiendo pero comenzó a jadear, ya que las manos comenzaron a ir más arriba hasta llegar a los botoncitos rosa, estos se volvieron rojos al contacto.

¡AH! – gimió Sasori aun en sus sueños

Las manos siguieron por un buen rato, una mano se deslizo hasta llegar al borde del pantalón del joven, estaba a punto de quitárselo cuando, Sasori despertó, estaba un poco desorientado, cuando vio el estado de sus ropas entro en pánico y trato de correr pero lo tomaron de las muñecas y lo obligaron a ponerse bocabajo con las caderas arriba.

¡Para!-

De repente el incubo pareció haberse ido, Sasori se levantó, acomodo su ropa y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero el seguro no quería ceder, para cuando lo logro quitar fue muy tarde, el joven fue lanzado contra la pared y sus ropas en cuestión de segundos quedaron hechas pezados de tela en el piso.

*Sasori POV*

Otra vez, esta es la segunda vez que pasa, mis muñecas volvieron a juntarse con rudeza y las puso encima de mi cabeza, sentí como sus manos recorrían mi piel, yo trataba de no gemir pero me era muy difícil, sentí como subían a mi pecho y acariciaban todo a su paso, una mano bajo a mi cintura y luego a mi trasero, 2 dígitos entraron en mí y para mi desgracia lograron alcanzar ese punto en mi interior.

¡Ahhh!- grite sin poder evitarlo

Pronto los dígitos salieron de mí y se corrieron hasta mi entrepierna, y comenzaron a acariciar mi miembro, no todo pero eso no… me dejara en evidencia otra vez.

Ya….ya basta…basta…no…ahhh…mas.-

No puedo evitarlo se siente tan bien, no, no puedo rendirme así, grite de placer de un momento a otro había aprovechado que estaba distraído para entrar en mí, por kami…no puedo más, lo quiero, lo deseo.

M…muévete….ahhh.-

Comenzaron las embestidas, se sentía tan bien, no importa cuántas veces lo niegue siempre se sentirá bien, cada vez más aumentaba el ritmo, pero salio de mí, yo gemí en protesta, él me volvió a colocar en 4 en el piso, me levanto las caderas, dejando mi trasero al aire y de un momento a otro entro y nuevamente comenzó a moverse.

Ahhh….ah…asi….ahhhh.- gemí sin parar

Pero como negar el placer que siento ahora, sentí como mi miembro comenzó a temblar estaba cerca.

Ahhh, sigue…ahh…no te detengas.-

Me voy a correr, no quiero llegar tan pronto, pero cuando menos me di cuenta grite y me vine. Pronto él se vino en mi interior, pude oír sus gruñidos, lo disfruto tanto como yo, sentí como abandono mi interior, yo no podía negarlo, lo había disfrutado, ese placer…yo…yo

¿Volverás a venir?- le pregunte a la nada porque no sabía dónde estaba – Te estaré esperando.- sonreí

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de Bunny**

**Bien ya terminamos el capítulo # 2, les prometo que les traeré el 3 pronto, lamento no hablar por más tiempo, pero este capítulo me costó un mundo a cada 5 palabras tenía una hemorragia nasal…..En fin recuerden si tienen requests yo soy toda oídos.**

**Se despide **

**Bunny**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: La oscura verdad

Pasaron cerca de 10 días, ese Incubo y yo teníamos relaciones cada noche, pero note algo, no era el mismo, lo podía sentir por la forma en que me tocaba, de vez en cuando era amable y otras veces algo salvaje, llegue a la conclusión de que eran 2 y se estaban turnando para acostarse conmigo.

En el día Itachi cuidaba de mí, la construcción del puente no avanzaba, el río no paraba de crecer por las lluvias. A lo que me lleva a mi situación actual, estoy en la ventana mirando la lluvia caer del cielo, ya es de noche, pronto llegara.

Sentí una suave y fría brisa recorrer mi espalda, y pronto unos brazos invisibles, rodearon mi cintura, sentí como tomaba mi camisa de botones y lentamente comenzó a quitar los botones uno a uno hasta que me quito la camisa.

Estas un poco ansioso.- dije

Como siempre él no me respondió, ambos íncubos tenían algo en común, no me hablan, eso me hacía sentir muy mal, me sentía mas como una prostituta, solo quieren mi cuerpo y ya. Bruscamente me separe de él, él no hizo nada, al parecer supo lo que estaba pensado, sentí como tomo mi muñeca y la guio hasta donde debería estar su rostro, sus fríos labios tocaron mi mano. Pasaron después a mi cuello y después a mi espalda.

De un momento a otro, la puerta se abrió de un portazo, mire hacia atrás era…Itachi y estaba desnudo, no …no podía ser Itachi, unos cuernos negros salían de su cabeza, 2 alas salían de su espalda y al final de esta salía una cola negra con cuernos en la punta.

¡Deidara!...¡Hoy era mi turno!-

¿Itachi?- dije casi sin creer lo que veía

De repente el incubo al que anteriormente me estaba besando, se volvió visible, era un hombre blanco, tenía el cabello largo, suelto y era color dorado, al igual que Itachi estaba desnudo, tenía unos cuernos color vino en su cabeza, sus alas y cola eran del mismo color, él inmediatamente me agarro de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo.

No, Itachi a ti te toco ayer, hoy Sasori es mío.-

El incubo que se hacía llamar Deidara, me pego aún más a su cuerpo al ver que Itachi se acercaba de manera amenazante, sentía que algo feo pasaría si no hacía algo, por lo que me logre deshacer el agarre de Deidara, y le bese, para luego acostarlo en mi futon, Itachi se acercó molesto pero repetí el mismo proceso que hice con Deidara, ambos estaban acostados pegados hombro a hombro, debía hacer algo y rápido. Vi como Deidara comenzó a gruñir molesto ya se iba a levantar a golpear a Itachi, por lo que sin pensarlo engullí su miembro entero, por lo cual volvió a acostarse, luego con mi mano libre, tome el miembro de Itachi y comencé a acariciarlo, este también volvió a acostarse

Sasori…- gimieron ambos a la vez

Comencé a hacerlo más rápido, eso les encantaba a ambos, sentí como Deidara, ponía su mano en mi cabeza para marcar el ritmo, e Itachi simplemente miraba, pero sentí como de un momento a otro me empujaron y caí de espalda.

Mira hacia arriba, y lo último que supe, fue que estaba cubierto de la esencia de ambos, en mi cara y mi pecho, me era un poco incómodo.

¡Ah!, miren como me dejaron, ¡bakas!-

De un momento a otro estuve en 4, totalmente desnudo, Deidara apareció debajo de mí, pude sentir que estaba duro otra vez, me sorprendí, pero luego recordé ambos eran íncubos, criaturas de lujuria. Itachi se acomodó detrás de mí y comenzó a lamer mi entrada, no ahí no, soy muy sensible ahí. Deidara por su parte se complacía de mis gemidos y sonreía mientras que me daba uno que otro beso en la boca.

De un momento a otro, Itachi se alejó, vi cómo le sonrió a Deidara y este sonrió también, y cuando menos me lo esperé ambos entraron a la vez, yo grite del dolor, esto era algo muy nuevo, pude sentir como unas gotas de sangre se deslizaban en mis piernas, luego de unos minutos, ambos comenzaron a moverse, ya el dolor se había esfumado, con cada envestida sentía que me derretía por dentro, esto era tan increíble pero a la vez sentía como mi energía vital se iba el doble, pero era lo que menos me importaba.

Pero mi placer se vio interrumpido cuando ambos salieron, al parecer les era incómodo, ya iba a decir algo cuando, Itachi se posiciono en frente mío y Deidara por detrás, él entro de un solo golpe, abrí la boca de la sorpresa, e Itachi aprovecho para meter su miembro en mi boca, nuevamente ambos comenzaron a moverse. Ahora entiendo porque mi bisabuelo se volvió adicto a Deidara, ambos me hacen sentir de esta manera cada noche, y eso me agrada demasiado tal vez sienta que mi alma abandona mi cuerpo cuando llego al orgasmo, pero aun así deseo más, no puedo creer que diga esto pero los amo.

¡Ahh!, yo…yo…me…me…¡AHHHH!-

Había llegado, pronto siguió Deidara y poco después Itachi, este nuevamente salio y toda su esencia cubrió mi cara, Deidara salio de mi interior, yo me iba a levantar, pero estaba muy débil, no creo estar consiente por más tiempo….

Sori…sori.-

Lentamente abrí los ojos, estaba en mi futon, pero note que lo que me cubría no eran sabanas, ¿entonces qué era? Vi con más claridad cuando prendi la lámpara que estaba a mi lado, lo que cubría mi cuerpo eran las alas de Deidara, eran muy suaves, note que dormía a mi lado, su cola se enrollaba en mis piernas, sus brazos me agarraban la cintura, y su cabeza estaba recostada en el hueco de mi cuello y mi hombro.

Itachi apareció a la par mía de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía en una mano, una taza con arroz y en la otra mis vitaminas, él se sentó a mi lado, yo me iba a sentar para comer, pero Deidara no tenía intenciones de soltarme. Itachi molesto le dio un golpe con su cola en la cabeza y esto lo despertó de inmediato.

Muévete.- le dijo en tono amenazante

Deidara me soltó, y se sentó a un lado, por fin pude sentarme y comer, me detuve un momento y mire a Itachi.

Itachi...¿Tu eres…?-

Si, como ese idiota soy un incubo, tengo 2500 años de edad, y ese idiota de ahí, Deidara tiene 1900 años, es joven y no tan maduro.-

Je mira quién habla, el que se pelea con su hermano por un batido.-

Cierra la boca, Deidara.-

- Uds…¿se conocen?- pregunte

Sí, yo estuve con tu bisabuelo, era su mejor amigo y esta chusma, vivía aquí, cuando me entere que se atrevió a tocar a tu bisabuelo, lo encerré en el pentagrama. Vivimos tranquilos por varios, años, aunque cuando se casó me puse muy celoso, y cuando nacieron Chiyo y Ebisu, bueno fueron días muy felices, pero un dia sin querer mientras, su esposa y los niños se fueron de paseo, aproveche para revelar mi secreto que sentía que explotaría pero no pensé que….

*Flash Back*

Itachi, ¿Qué querías decirme?-

Bueno Sasori, es que….- suspiro- Prométeme que no te asustaras.-

No puedo prometerte nada si se trata de una rata.-

Itachi cerro sus ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir sus alas, cuernos, y cola aparecieron, miro a Sasori, pero lo único que había en sus ojos era horror y miedo, tanto que chocó contra una ventana y parte de esta se rompió, un vidrio, cayó en su mano causando un corte.

Sasori… ¿estás bien?-

Aléjate…¡Aléjate, demonio!- dijo al momento que comenzó a correr

Sasori del pánico, corrió al ático y trabo la puerta, luego fue hacia un pequeño armario y saco un cuaderno, ese era su diario, por el pánico, comenzó a escribir con su propia sangre, de un momento a otro Itachi apareció y lo tomo del brazo para levantarlo, con sus garras destrozo su ropa y la de Sasori.

Es increíble a pesar, de tener 45, sigues con el cuerpo de un adolecente, eres tan lindo, no te puedo compartir con nadie, ni con los de mi propia especie.-

Itachi lo estampo contra la pared, tomo una pierna del pelirrojo y la puso en su hombro para luego entrar con brusquedad, haciendo gritar a Sasori, Itachi no parecía oír sus suplicas, estaba muy sediento hace meses que no se alimentaba, su hambre tenía el control de su cuerpo, inconscientemente, con su mano libre, tomo a Sasori del cuello.

Después de un tiempo , Itachi término, suspiro aliviado, pero noto algo extraño, el cuerpo de Sasori estaba tibio, levanto la mirada, y vio con horror, el pelirrojo, tenía los ojos en blanco y un hilo de sangre salía de su boca…él lo había matado, lo había estrangulado.

*Fin del FlashBack*

¿Lo mataste?-

No lo hice con intención, fue un accidente, me sentí tan mal, que a cambio, logre casarme con la esposa de Sasori y así hacerme cargo de la familia que le arrebate a tu bisabuelo, cuando Ebisu y Chiyo crecieron lo suficiente desaparecí pero cuide de lejos a tu familia, y cuando naciste, creí que el destino me estaba poniendo a prueba y decidí cuidarte y ser tu amigo. Cuando me hablaste sobre venir aquí no me agrado la idea, pero lo hice porque querias.-

Pero, sabias de Deidara, me pusiste en peligro, no hiciste nada para borrar el pentagrama.-

Eso fue porque Deidara, estaba muriendo, casi un siglo sin energía vital puede llevar a un incubo a su muerte, lo libere con la condición de que no te tocara.-

Pero si lo hizo.-

No.- hablo Deidara- No fui yo, la primera noche no, la segunda si.-

Entonces…Itachi…-

Te dije que un siglo sin energía podría matarme. Te juro que me sentí pero que basura cuando te hice lo que hice, pero trate de ser gentil. Cuando me di cuenta, que al final si te pudo la mano encima me proponía a matarlo, pero me dijo que lo habías disfrutado no pude evitar el deseo de volver a tomarte por lo que acepte el trato de Deidara de turnarnos.-

No podía estar más molesto, me cubrí la cara y comencé a llorar, mi mejor amigo, mato a mi bisabuelo y luego violo de mí. Deidara me comenzó a acariciar la espalda para calmarme, yo por instinto me sobresalte y me aleje, Deidara tomo la sabana del futon y se acercó a mí, cubrió mi cuerpo, y me acostó en el suelo aun envuelto en la sabana, sus alas volvieron a cubrir mi cuerpo, mientras tanto me besaba en la mejilla y mis labios, estaba intentando consolarme.

Escúchame bien, porque en mi vida jamás lo repetiré. Itachi tal vez parezca un cabeza dura, pero es de buen corazón, lo que hizo ese día, es cierto no fue nada bonito, pero se arrepintió y arreglo ese error que cometió. Por lo que esta vez merece el perdón y si no me tienes a mi.-

Deidara…-

Itachi se acercó a la par mía, yo logre besar sus labios y abrazarlo, con fuerza Deidara tenía razón, Itachi, ha estado a mi lado casi que desde que nací, siempre me ha apoyado y cuidado…él es una buena persona. Deidara e Itachi me llevaron hasta la habitación principal, donde había una cama, ahí me acostaron, pensé que querían otra ronda, pero apenas, ambos se acostaron mis lados y me envolvieron con sus alas, me di cuentas que solo querían descansar, ya que por fin los había aceptado y los amaba como eran.

*Unos meses después*

Me había mudado a la casa de mis abuelos, mis padres al principio no le parecieron pero luego aceptaron, vivir aquí es muy tranquilo, en especial ahora que estoy con **mis **íncubos, el placer que recibo a diario es increíble, idearon una forma para que no absorbiera mi energía vital a grandes cantidades.

Ahora mismo estoy aquí afuera, viendo el cielo estrellado a pesar de ser la 5 de la madrugada, no sé qué hago despierto a esta hora, simplemente no podía dormir, sin mencionar que me duele las caderas y el cuello, ese par de bakas, je se nota que antes de hacer el amor conmigo repasan las posturas del Kama Sutra. Decidí entrar, llegue hasta el segundo piso y entre en mi habitación, vi que en mi cama, esos 2 seguían durmiendo, Deidara abrazaba la almohada jurando que era yo, pronto notaron mi presencia y Deidara hablo.

Bombón, ven acá, son las 5 de la mañana.-

Vamos, cielito.- esta vez hablo Itachi mientras estiraba sus alas

Desde que estoy con ellos no paran de decirme "Amor, Cielito, Bombón", me tratan casi que como una mujer, no es que no me guste pero me avergüenza demasiado. Me encamine hasta la cama pero me detuve a unos centímetros, ya sabía lo que planeaban y no iba a caer otra vez.

Ustedes 2 son unos malditos pervertidos, no les basto, probar casi 15 posturas de Kama Sutra conmigo anoche y ahora quieren más.-

No, no es eso, solo que la cama se siente muy fría sin ti, ¿o me equivoco, Itachi?-

No, no estas equivocado, vamos, ven.-

Sabía que me estaban mintiendo, es cierto que me gusta lo que me hacen a diario, pero eso no es excusa para que lo hagan cada 5 minutos, vi que ambos se estaban impacientando, Deidara dejo de abrazar la almohada y se puso bocarriba mientras que Itachi se sentó.

Te damos nuestra palabra, no te haremos nada.-

El viento que entraba por la puerta me estaba matando de frio, decidí subir a la cama, pero cuando menos me doy cuenta, tenía la cola de Itachi en mi cara. La cola comenzó a acercarse más a mí y cuando menos me di cuenta comenzó a meterse por mi bata, y de pronto ¡Zrasssh!(mal efecto de algo que se rompe) mi bata o lo que quedo de ella cayó al suelo, intente cubrirme, pero sentí como la cola de Deidara me tomo de las muñecas y me halo para adelante, haciendo que cayera en la cama.

Son unos malditos tramp…¡ahhh!-

La cola de Itachi había entrado en mí, mientras que la de Deidara se enrollaba en mis piernas hasta llegar a mi miembro, estos 2, no puedo enojarme con ellos, los amo tanto, tomaron el control de mí, el control de mi corazón, pero aun así soy feliz.

FIN

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de Bunny White:**

**Hola espero que les haya gustado, este fic, me inspire por la película del Ente, quise poner a los íncubos un poco más sensible y amorosos, y que mejor papel para esto que mis querido Itachi y Deidara. Pronto les traeré un nuevo fic, no diré de que se trata es sorpresa y no es el que está mi biografía, les dejare la inquietud.**

**Se despide: Bunny White**


End file.
